wiisportsfandomcom-20200216-history
Gwen
Gwen is a CPU Mii from Wii Sports Resort and Wii Party. She is ranked #82 out of the Wii Sports Resort CPUs, by overall skill level. Her Total Skill Level is 1,589. Wii Sports Resort In Skydiving, Gwen is the photographer and takes photos when you catch someone. She will take a special photo when you catch 4 Miis at once. She will also come from behind the camera and take a photo with you if you don't catch anyone on your run. In Basketball, Gwen's level is 252, and she plays with Gabi and Emily. In Table Tennis, she is very bad, with her skill at 161+ (the 11th worst player) and the first above 150. In Swordplay, she is a Pro, with a level of 1166+. She is the fifth-worst at Cycling, coming 94th out of 98. Wii Party In Wii Party, Gwen '''is a Beginner Mii. Trivia *You can earn her badge for '''every 500 pictures you add to articles. ''By earning this badge, you'll earn the "High-Skilled Photographer" Title (which is the name of the badge).' '' You can also earn it for '''making 10 edits on "Double Badge Miis" articles. *Her Japanese name is Guuen. (グウェン) *Her camera is about the size of her head. *'Gwen' is seen taking the pictures throughout Skydiving, while Miguel is flying the plane, as a result, neither of them are possible to be caught onto. *'Gwen' is the only Mii who takes photos. *In Swordplay Showdown, Gwen is the first CPU Mii to appear using the Red Armor. This occurs on stage 2. *'Gwen' is one of the Miis that wear Black Armor in level 20 of Swordplay Showdown, along with the Boss Matt. She is very defensive and strikes often. *She appears in every armor in Swordplay Showdown. *She's one of two Miis that use purple armor thin on stage 18 (the other is Ai). She is very defensive and strikes often. *'Gwen' and Miguel are the first two CPU Miis who debuted in Wii Sports Resort to appear in that game. *She is the only Mii in the entire series to have a triangle-shaped nose. * In Swordplay, Basketball and Table Tennis, all of the games you have opponents, Gwen seems to have a level close to the level Gabi has. Coincidentally, they both have 4 letters in their names, they both have the same mouth and both of their names start with G. *She is only Beginner Mii in Wii Party whose favorite color is cyan. * Gwen is very similar to Miguel being that they both have the same skin tone, hair color, eye color, and sunglasses, while both also have prominent roles in Air Sports and are Beginner Miis in Wii Party. * Gwen appears in 15 Swordplay Showdown Stages. She appears in stages 2, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 12, 13, 15, 17, 18, 19, and 20. * Gwen oddly uses custom values for facial hair instead of the default ones, despite lacking facial hair like all-female CPU Miis. The color is set to the third color on the top row in the editor, and the mustache is both increased in size and moved down by four stages. This might suggest that she was originally planned to be a male Mii, but she was changed to a female. * In the internal files for Wii Sports Resort, Gwen is known as ガイド (Guide), rather than simply being numbered like the other Resort newcomer CPU Miis. She shares this distinction with Miguel, who is nicknamed ガイドさん (Guide-san). * Unlike most CPU Miis, who have the default height value (64) set, Gwen uses a custom height value. Her height is set to 46. This cannot be seen in-game, however, as height and weight are not visible in Wii Sports Resort and Wii Party. * Gwen is a Welsh name, therefore she is likely to be a Welsh Mii. * Gwen, like many others, is a Pro in only one sport. * Even though her favorite color is Cyan, she wears a Black skydiving suit. This skydiving suit changes to Cyan if the player's favorite color is set to Black. * Gwen is the third-to-last Mii to wear the Lanky Black Armor in Swordplay Showdown. * Her name means "White, Holy" in Welsh. * In Table Tennis, Gwen is left-handed. Gallery GwenDACotQR.JPG|Gwen's QR Code, as seen in the portrait. Badge-83-2.png|Gwen's badge Badge-picture-7.png|Gwen's badge. Badge-81-3.png|Gwen's badge. Gwen.png|Gwen as a rival in Swordplay Showdown. 2018-01-13 (2).png|Gwen about to play a Table Tennis Match. 2018-01-14 (18).png|Gwen and her teammates Emily and Gabi in Basketball. 20180210_071621.jpg|Gwen in Swordplay Duel. 2018-03-23 (10).png|Another photo of Gwen as a rival in Swordplay Showdown IMG_0612.jpg. DSC01941.JPG|Gwen in Swordplay Speed Slice. 15318668980101498035178.jpg|Another photo of Gwen in Swordplay Duel. IMG_0561.JPG|Gwen playing Basketball at Midnight. 2018-08-29 (21).png|Gwen in Cycling. IMG_0827.JPG|Gwen Sword fighting at High Noon. 2018-09-02 (2).png|Gwen (right) wearing Purple Armor in Swordplay Showdown. 2018-09-19 (1).png 2018-09-19 (4).png 2018-09-19 (7).png Nelly, Tommy, and Gwen participating in Splash Bash in Wii Party.png David, Luca, Marisa, Gwen, Hayley, Rin, Gabi, Midori, Giovanna, Mia, and Sota featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Luca, Gwen, Takumi, Nick, Rachel, Miyu, Martin, Yoshi, Kathrin, and Miyu featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png David, Steve, Pierre, Gwen, Patrick, Anna, Tommy, Fumiko, Kentaro, Shouta, Eddy, Elisa, and Emily featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png 1- Beginner.jpg Eva, Fumiko, Vincenzo, Andy, Silke, Alex, Elisa, and Gwen featured in Smile Snap in Wii Party.png Giovanna, Takumi, Asami, Midori, Shohei, Alex, Ren, Nelly, Takashi, Andy, Martin, Fumiko, Theo, Ian, and Gwen featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png 2018-11-03 (44).png Patrick, Gwen, and Chika participating in Chin-Up Champ in Wii Party.png Patrick, Gwen, and Chika participating in Saucer Snap in Wii Party.png Patrick, Gwen, and Chika participating in Smile Snap in Wii Party.png Stephanie, Hiroshi, Greg, Gwen, Asami, and Marco featured in Swap Meet in Wii Party.png Susana, Marisa, Pierre, Jackie, Gwen, and Eduardo featured in Swap Meet in Wii Party.png 2018-11-23 (60).png Sarah, Gwen, and Saburo participating in Popgun Posse in Wii Party.png Sarah, Gwen, and Saburo participating in Walk-Off in Wii Party.png Rin, Gwen, Nick, Abby, and Oscar featured in Swap Meet in Wii Party.png Shohei, Victor, Haru, Yoshi, Ryan, Ren, Takumi, Kentaro, Sakura, Gwen, Sandra, Misaki, Silke, and Cole featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Fritz, Hiroshi, Nelly, Takumi, Gwen, and Shinta featured in Swap Meet in Wii Party.png Gwen, Naomi, Tatsuaki, Akira, Giovanna, and Eddy featured in Swap Meet in Wii Party.png Ian, Gwen, Matt, Miyu, Ai, and Midori featured in Swap Meet in Wii Party.png Rainer, Oscar, Asami, Giovanna, Cole, and Gwen featured in Swap Meet in Wii Party.png Shohei, Gwen, Greg, Jessie, Abby, and Hiromasa featured in Swap Meet in Wii Party.png 2018-11-26 (38).png Gwen, Julie, and Nelly participating in Cry Babies in Wii Party.png Gwen, Julie, and Nelly participating in Popgun Posse in Wii Party.png Gwen, Julie, and Nelly participating in Space Brawl in Wii Party.png Gwen in Bowling.JPG Ai, Gwen, Luca, Eddy, Hiroshi, Pablo, Shohei, and Andy featured in Smile Snap in Wii Party.png Gwen, Tommy and Patrick participating in Chop Chops in Wii Party.png IMG 1530.jpg IMG 1709.jpg Hayley, Andy, Cole, Ian, Gwen, Victor, Yoko, and Anna featured in Smile Snap in Wii Party.png WiiU screenshot TV 0144D(37).jpg IMG 2518.jpg Sakura,_Gwen,_Patrick_and_Alex_participating_in_Walk-Off_in_Wii_Party.png GwenMedusa.jpg|Gwen Medusa Encounter GwenMedusainbattle.jpg|The Gwen Medusa in the battle GwenMedusaJewelBlow.jpg|The Gwen Medusa using Jewel Blow GwenMedusaPetrify.jpg|The Gwen Medusa using Petrify GwenMedusaAttack.jpg|The Gwen Medusa using it's normal attack GwenMedusaDefeated.jpg|The Gwen Medusa defeated Bingo Card 2.png Ian, Tatsuaki, Gwen and Abby participating in Stop Watchers in Wii Party.png Akira, Sarah, Shohei and Gwen participating in Jumbo Jump in Wii Party.png Yoshi, Gwen, Alex and Mike participating in Ram Jam in Wii Party.png Gabriele, Patrick, Gwen and Sarah participating in Flag Fracas in Wii Party.png Gwen, Takumi, Hiromasa and Stephanie participating in Stop Watchers in Wii Party.png Tyrone,_Gwen,_James_and_Jessie_participating_in_Chop_Chops_in_Wii_Party.png Misaki, Gwen, Sarah and Tommy participating in Jumbo Jump in Wii Party.png Gwen in Golf.png WiiU screenshot TV 0144D(254).jpg Latest (2851×1664) - Google Chrome 7 26 2019 1 32 16 PM.png Latest (2851×1664) - Google Chrome 7 26 2019 4 05 31 PM.png Latest (2068×2141) - Google Chrome 7 28 2019 7 35 19 AM.png Latest (1791×1876) - Google Chrome 7 28 2019 2 05 45 PM.png 67092290_186278609043092_122288418759710853_n.jpg|'Gwen' wearing the Black skydiving suit, as mentioned in the trivia. Cpu.png|Gwen is in row 2 column 10 Category:Female Miis Category:Beginner CPU Category:Miis Category:Wii Sports Resort Miis Category:Wii Party Miis Category:Pro Category:Mii's Who Love Cyan Category:Three-Hearted Rivals (Boss included) Category:Mii Category:Wii Sports Resort Category:One-time Pro Category:Wii Party Category:Wii Mii Category:Swordplay Pros Category:CPU Category:Cyan Females Category:Black Eyed Miis Category:Brown haired Miis Category:Sunglasses Category:Unknown Nationality Category:Silver badge Miis Category:Wii Category:Gold badge Miis Category:Nintendo Category:Miis that wear glasses Category:Double Badge Miis Category:Miis that appear on every kind of badges Category:Left handed Category:Miis that wear purple thin armor Category:Miis with deleted moles Category:Dark Brown Skinned Miis Category:Miis that debuted in Wii Sports Resort Category:Miis that wore Lanky Black Armor Category:Miis that wore Black Armor only once Category:Miis that have wore purple armor Category:Miis with moles